Dulce Princesa
"Soy Yo, Her Princess" ''-''Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum, Dulce Princesa en Hispanoamerica (Princesa Chicle en España) es un personaje principal de la serie animada Hora de Aventura, ella es la gobernante benevolente del Dulce Reino, de acuerdo con Marceline su primer nombre es Bonnibel. Ella tiene 18 años. Desde el episodio "Retroceso Mortal", se vuelve más joven y tiene 13 años al igual que Finn pero en Too Young regresa a la edad de 18 y parece que piensa que el tiempo a pasado y que finn sigue igual porque dice que eso paso hace 5 años. Apariencia: Es una humanoide alta, joven, y atractiva. Su piel es de un color rosado claro y su pelo esta hecho de chicle, ya que es un híbrido de humano y ADN de chicle. Bonnibel se viste como una princesa clásica, con un gran vestido rosa largo con detalles morados en la cintura y en el cuello y una tiara de oro con una joya turquesa en la parte superior. Es una experta científica, y cuando realiza experimentos o resuelve ecuaciones generalmente se viste con una bata blanca y gafas de protección. Desde su rejuvenecimiento, tiene el cabello corto y usa un vestido rosa con muchos detalles. Personalidad y rasgos La Dulce Princesa es una persona de buen corazón, y posee un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad. Ella es muy culta y educada, y tiene una pasión inquebrantable por la ciencia, aunque también participa activamente de la política en la Tierra de Ooo. Aunque por lo general es buena y dulce, la princesa a veces muestra un aspecto malicioso de su personalidad, como cuando cree que el Duque de la Nuez arruinó su aspecto en "El Duque" o con el Rey Helado en "¿Pero ahora qué hicieron?". Aunque es una princesa, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a Finn y Jake, sin embargo, su preocupación por la dulce gente es la fuente de su vivir. Tiene una vida social muy activa, asistiendo a varios a eventos y realizándolos ella misma, como se ve en los episodios de: El verdadero tú, Muerte en flor o Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso, por ejemplo. Relaciones: '﻿Finn ' Aparentemente está conciente del amor del chico hacia ella, y ocasionalmente se burla de él, aunque lo considera como un gran amigo y nunca duda en recurrir a él en cuestiones heróicas. Finn y la Princesa comparten una naturaleza moral similar, y trabajan juntos para resolver los problemas que surgen en Ooo. Ella lo ve como su "héroe sin defectos" e invierte una gran cantidad de fe y respeto en él. A Finn le importa mucho la Dulce Princesa, y no se atrevería a hacerle daño.Finn y la princesa se han dado 3 besos en la serie y el corto animado. En el episodio Burning Low su relacion con Finn se ve disminuida ya que Finn le dice que el estaba enamorado de ella y el cree que ella en ese momento le gustaba ya que ella misma le dijo "Eres un héroe Finn, Mí heroe". 'Jake' Cuando la Dulce Princesa llama a Finn, siempre es acompañado por Jake, quien es un muy buen amigo porque no delata a Finn en "El Duque" cuando se vuelve verde. Jake también tiene la necesidad de conocer los secretos de la Dulce Princesa y Finn. Jake esta conciente de la relación de Finn y la Dulce Princesa, pero no duda en que Finn le cuente todo. 'Lumpy Space Princess' Ella es la mejor amiga de la Princesa. A pesar de que tienen personalidades distintas las dos se ven juntas a menudo y Lumpy Space Princess es una visitante frecuente del Dulce Reino en muchas ceremonias y fiestas. A la Princesa del espacio grumoso le agrada estar cerca de la princesa. 'Lady Rainicorn' Lady Rainicorn es una amiga de la Princesa, y una de las criaturas que le proporciona transporte cuando lo necesita, junto a su Cisne Volador y su águila llamada "Viernes ". Es otra de las personas con las que se puede comunicar y la princesa la entiende. 'Marceline' En los bosquejos iniciales, la Princesa y Marceline estaban diagramadas como antagonistas amistosas. Aunque han aparecido en varias ocasiones juntas, su relación nunca se dejó clara hasta "Ven conmigo", donde vemos a Marceline tratando de ser civilizada hacia la Princesa mientras que ella muestra claramente su disgusto por la cercanía de la vampiresa. Desde su perspectiva se ve a Marceline como una salvaje al punto de corromper a Finn para exiliarlo de su reino; notándose que intenta minimizar el contacto lo más que se pueda. Marceline ve a la Princesa como aburrida y estirada. Bonnibel es generalmente una mujer graciosa y educada, aunque en presencia de la vampiresa comienza a hablar en un tono sarcástico y no muestra otro sentimiento mas que desagrado. Bubblegum tiene una camiseta que usa como pijama que le regaló Marceline revelado en Lo que estaba Perdido. 'Susan Strong' Ella conocio a Susana en el episodio "Susana Salvaje" ya que Finn y Jake la llevaron a su castillo para que la conociera. Ella se llevo bien con ella puesto que en el mismo episodio se despide de Susana diciendole "Disfrute mucho tu visita Susana", dando a entender que si se llevo bien con Susana. 'Duque de la nuez' La Princesa tiene un gran odio hacia él pues siempre se come el pudín que tiene en el castillo, en el capitulo "El Duque" se revela que el duque tiene una deficiencia de pudín y no podía dejar de comerlo, al final del capitulo deside revelarselo a la Princesa pero sin embargo ella no le creyó. 'Rey Flama' Ella misma lo revela en el episodio Burning Low al decirle a Jake "porque crees que le dije a su padre que la encerrara en esa lampara" refiriendoce al porque la Princesa Flama estaba en la lampara. 'Princesa Flama' Aparentemente la Dulce Princesa ya la conocia ya que en el episodio Burning Low ella sabe del problema que posee la Princesa Flama. Ademas de ser ella la responsable de decirle a su padre que encerraran a la Princesa Flama en la lampara. Biografía Es la amada gobernante del Dulce Reino. Aunque no habla mucho de su familia lo hará más en la segunda temporada. Da a entender que Finn le salva muchas veces la vida (y viceversa como se ve en "La Gruta "). Parece que también ha tenido encuentros con Marceline la reina Vampiro (posiblemente desde la infancia). Ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mandando a Finn y Jake diferentes misiones que varían de dificultad. Apariciones: ﻿Principales apariciones: *Pánico en la fiesta del Palacio *El Enchiridion! *Ricardio Corazón de león *La gruta *El Duque *¿Pero ahora qué hicieron? *A Cortar El Cabello a Una Mujer *Las Otras Tartas *El Verdadero Tú *Ven conmigo *Amor Loco *Retroceso Mortal *From bad to worse *Demasiado joven *Wizard Battle *Lo que estaba perdido *Burning Low *Princess Cookie *Five Short Graybles *Lady & Peebles *You Made Me! Apariciones menores: *Problemas en el espacio Grumoso *Muerte en Flor *Susana Salvaje *Nadie Te Escucha *Holly Jolly Secrets *Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 *Dream of Love *In Your Footsteps *Poder Animal *Los Cineastas *King Worm (Episodio)(En el sueño de Finn) *Incendium *Hug Wolf Mencionada *Hombres de Negocios *Congelados *Ladron de Manzanas *El Closet de Marceline *Hot to the Touch *Gotcha! En Fusion Fall thumb|274pxEn el juego, el jugador debe ir a Sector V y encontrar el hongo de Orchid Bay y completar la misión de encontrar a la Dulce Princesa en el sótano del castillo del Rey Helado junto con Finn y Jake. Su papel en el juego es pequeño y ella todavía no ha tomado parte en la guerra, esto también va para Finn, Jake, y el Rey Helado. Ella apareció en el Monte Neverest para conocer al jugador y decirle que ella fue la que convenció a la Princesa Arcoiris de llevar al jugador al Sector V. Ella llegó a la cima de la montaña con la Princesa Arcoiris. Su nano es conseguido por un codigo. Curiosidades *﻿En el episodio Amor Peligroso tiene varias coronas diferentes en un estante. *En el capitulo "Burning Low" ella parece estar Celosa de la relacion entre Finn y la Princesa Flama por eso no quiere que se vuelva a verse entre ellos *En Ingles La Dulce Princesa tiene muchos apodos como "Peebles" o PB *Marceline revela que su primer nombre es Bonnibel. *Ella es dueña también de un Cisne Volador que dispara rayos láser si se presiona una palanca de control hacia adelante, tal como se puede ver en "La Gruta". *La Dulce Princesa también sabe hablar alemán, como se ve en "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron? y también en "Ven Conmigo". *Hay una imagen de sí misma de bebé en la pared, como se ve en "El Duque ". *Incluso de bebé ha tenido su corona. *Además de ser princesa ella también es científica, como se muestra en Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio. *Muestra tener mal carácter cuando el Duque de la Nuez le roba sus pudines. *Confirmado por Natasha Allegri, su cumpleaños es el 18 de Junio. *En el Corto de Animación, la gema de su corona es roja en vez de azul. *Hasta ahora, la Princesa ha besado a Finn 3 veces, la primera en el capítulo de El verdadero tú, la segunda en "Demasiado Joven" cuando ella tenia 13 años (La misma edad que finn) y la tercera en Wizard Battle Por haberla salvado del Rey Helado. *La Dulce Princesa (Princesa Bubblegum) tiene una contraparte masculino llamado Dulce Príncipe (Príncipe Gumball) que aparece en el capitulo "Fionna Y Cake *Su color favorito es el rosa. *En el capítulo "¿Pero ahora qué hicieron?" La Dulce Princesa muestra unos guantes de lucha rosas con corazones. *Le desagrada estar cerca de Marceline, ya que le resulta molesta. *En el episodio "Amor Peligroso" la Dulce Princesa se hace más joven, vuelve a tener 13 años, pero regresa a los 18 en "Demasiado Joven". *Tambien aparece en Project Exonaut, su armadura es jugable. *En "Lealtad al Rey" es la única princesa que no va con el Rey Tierno. *En el episodio "Demasiado Joven" en Latinoamerica Le Cambian su voz . *Ella creó al Conde de Limonagrio, fue uno de sus "experimentos fallidos". *Es muy buena gobernante ya que se sacrifica por su gente como se ve en Too Young ya que aunque se divirtio mucho saliendo con Finn quiere regresar a su edad normal para echar del reino al Conde Limonagrio. *En Goliad,ella se queda despierta por 83 horas seguidas,lo que equivale a casi 4 dias sin dormir. *Es el 2 personaje con mas cambios de ropa en serie. *A ella le gusta mucho el espagueti, tal como se ve en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" *2 de sus peores experimentos han sido considerados como sus hijos (Goliad y el Conde De Limonagrio). *La Dulce Princesa no siente reparos en comerse a los de su propia especie, como se ve en "los cineastas" y "amor loco". *Se le muestra con diferentes vestidos a lo largo de la serie. * Stormo Del Capitulo "Goliad" Fue Creado por la Dulce Princesa y tiene el ADN de Finn ahora Stormo es el hijo de Finn y la Dulce Princesa como para crear una familia feliz. * Karla Falcon ya volvio a hacer la voz de la dulce princesa desde el capitulo 50 * En el episodio de You made me! se le ve con otro peinado. * En el episodio Worm King que la Dulce Princesa despierta a Finn como su esposo y su rey a Finn y que ella tomara un te con El Lich y pero eso no son reales sino su sueño que el Rey Gusano estaba entro del sueños de Finn. Galería 388px-5331294867 cdf6ca3e9b z.jpg 2.jpg 4968317570 5d5b9d8038 z.jpg 800px-Princess-Bubblegum-awaaaayyyyyy-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-18850523-1355-762.jpg BaldBubblegum.jpg Bubblegumlabcoat.png Bubbleprincess.png Little pb.jpg|La pequeñita Dulce Princesita Princess Bubblegum (1).png Flambo.gif|Bonnibel con Flambo (animación) princesa rara.png Bubblegum_Monster.png Go With Me title card.jpg PB.PNG 185px-PBMsuit.PNG 185px-PBMsuit2.PNG 185px-Tumblr lc622eFGVJ1qzrbk9o1 500.jpg Guantes rosas con corazones.jpg|preparandose para hacer llorar de dolor al rey helado 1ATPrincessBubblegumDance.png Eye.png PB_cute.JPG PB_Bubblegum.png Kidcv.png Kjuhygtfrdcfvgbhj'.png Kjuyhgtfvgbhnm.png Lkijuhygtfhj.png Lkijuhygtfvgbhjk.png Lkjuhygtfvbnm.png Lol.png P;lkijuhygtrfedcvbhn'.png Si.jpg Jake.jpg Princesa joyas.png|La Dulce Princesa con Joyas de Proteccion contra los hechizos de El Lich. 6009344903_34a3f87b4a_z.jpg Young_PB_with_candy_in_hair.jpg Young_PB_close_up.jpg Pb_n_finn_kiss_002.png Pb_n_finn_kiss_003.png|Finn y la Dulce Princesa se besan por primera vez. Plkjhgcgvhbj.png|Guaca la de pollo. Incendium5.png Incendium4.png Incendium1.png hora-de-aventura-finn-y-la-dulce-princesa-para-colorear_22872-300x228.jpg Sr cremoso z.png 9.png Char 39043.jpg Young Princess Bubblegum close up.jpg Awww.gif 13bubblegum.png princessx.png Finn and PB-hugging Mortal Recoil.PNG|la dulce pricesa abraza a finn Musica 12.png Musica 11.JPG Musica 1.png Rock Shirt.jpg PB in new outfit.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_zombie_princessbubblegum.png 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_indresswithmask.jpg Za 23.JPG 012.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_innewoutfit.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inxmassweater_withrims.jpg imagesCADMUUHW.jpg 200px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inblimpoutfit_-_specialpose.jpg tumblr_m5n62ohKEW1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m5n62ohKEW1qzrbk9o1_500.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_wearingrockshirt_-_twilightcolor.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegummissingpartofface.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegummissingpartofface-specialpose.JPG AMOR A LOS 13.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_picturesof_princessbubblegum.jpg Ofo 13.png Ofo 7.gif Nano Dulce Princesa.png|Dulce Princesa Nano en FusionFall tumblr_m7zm4g0xHs1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7zm4g0xHs1qzrbk9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_m7zm4g0xHs1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Adventure_Time_-_Princess_Bubblegum_and_Lady_Rainicorn.png|La dulce princesa con arcoiris en el intro. 192px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_falconscreech_-_specialpose.jpg 192px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inmilksuit.png 192px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inmilksuit_-_specialpose.png 192px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_innewoutfit_withhairpulledback_-_specialpose.jpg 192px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inshortstshirt_withstarryeyes_-_specialpose.jpg 192px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_intornnightgown.jpg 192px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_withshortcurlyhair.jpg 201px-Screen_shot_2012-07-27_at_2.30.19_PM.png 202px-Perfect_cheese.jpg 201px-PB_cute.JPG|en los cineastas 81px-Princess Bubblegum in glamour outfit.png 640px-PrincessBubblegumRough.jpg Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_inscienceoutfitgoggles.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_princessbubblegum_specialpose.jpg 1000px-Modelsheet princessbubbleguminsnowparka - carrying bag.jpg Dpch.PNG Adventure Time - You Made Me (short preview) 05.jpg Tumblr m9303vKJYa1qa4velo1 r1 500.gif Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 0532.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1886.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1847.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1823.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1687.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1681.jpg Image-57:POLKIO.jpg Image-55ffff.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1641.jpg Image-53:PIKO.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1609.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1577.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1560.jpg Image-50.jpg Image-49.jpg Adventure Time Lady And Peebles Full Episode 1500.jpg Image-48.jpg 498px-Idf 13-1-.jpg|FIN y DP en princesa cookie Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Habitantes del Reino Candy Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Zombies de Azúcar Categoría:Dulce Gente Categoría:Cientificos